


Following Orders

by alreynolds13



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreynolds13/pseuds/alreynolds13
Summary: Negan wants to see how far Arat's loyalty really goes...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, in honor of the Negan fandom on Tumblr celebrating our second Negan's Smut Week, I put Irresistible Danger on temporary hold so that I could write this smutty one shot about Negan and Arat. This is just a oneshot, so I’m not foreseeing any future chapters. But, not gonna lie, I’m pretty proud of myself with this one.  
> I hope y'all enjoy ;)

“Well fucking done!” Negan bellowed, clapping one of his men on the back with a large, gloved hand. 

The raid on Alexandria had been a successful one; they had not only taken a shitload of food and weapons, but had even gotten themselves a grade-A, mullet-topped bullet maker. Rick the Prick was sure to be reeling in the aftermath, and Negan chuckled to himself at the thought of the mess he had left behind, including the guts of that pussy, Spencer, which were probably still staining the ground red. Yes, it had been a grand trip, and Negan was on an adrenaline high from it. 

However, if he were being honest with himself, there was one part of the trip that he hadn’t been overjoyed about. Looking across the room, he saw Arat standing there with her usual serious expression, not one bit affected by the joyous mood of the others around her. He shouldn’t be surprised at her lack of emotion. In fact, sometimes he wondered what exactly it would take to break through that tough exterior and see what kind of woman was lying underneath the sly scowls and controlled attitude. 

Negan crossed the room towards her, walking past the rest of his men, who were smiling with glee as they rummaged through some of the boxes of stolen goods. Negan always gave his men first dibs on whichever items they wanted for themselves, as a reward for their loyalty. 

When he made it to her side, he saw her eyes flicker up and over at him, but she didn’t give any other acknowledgment to his presence. 

Leaning down, so that his voice was near her ear, he stated, “I want to see you in my office in exactly 10 fucking minutes. Alone.” 

Without waiting for her confirmation, he turned and strode out of the room, lifting Lucille up over his shoulder and giving a slight smirk at the thought of what he had planned. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As expected, there was a knock on his office door after precisely 10 minutes. He wouldn’t have been surprised if she had gotten here a minute early and stood outside the door, waiting until the hall clock hit the exact time. If there was one thing Arat did best, it was follow his orders.

“Enter,” he yelled gruffly. He was leaning against the large window behind his desk, Lucille temporarily retired against the wall nearby, when Arat walked into the room. Closing the door quietly behind her, she took a few steps forward and halted in the direct center of the large office. 

“You wanted to see me, sir,” she stated, back straight and eyes locked onto him. 

Negan had made Arat one of his Saviors not long after her arrival at The Sanctuary. It had been apparent from the get-go, that while she was a strong woman who wasn’t afraid to kill or get her hands dirty, she also needed a leader to harness her in, to keep her from acting out and being too unpredictable. She had worked her way up through his ranks quickly, her leadership and fighting skills earning her a spot as one of Negan’s personal lieutenants. She was like a loyal watchdog, always ready to shield and protect him, if any harm came along. She helped keep him and his people safe, and in return, his zero-tolerance policy for rape and sexual violence against women also guaranteed her own safety, especially in a position that caused her to be working with a group consisting mostly of men. 

However, sometimes her loyalty and protection of him escalated to the point of being borderline unreasonable. Case in point, was the trip to Alexandria. When Negan had commanded Arat to kill someone in retaliation for Rosita’s actions, he hadn’t specified who to kill, instead allowing Arat to make the split-second decision. While he hadn’t shown any reaction to her shooting Olivia, he’d internally had a small flash of remorse for the bespectacled woman. She wouldn’t have been his first choice to kill, nor even his second or third. But what was done was done, and he couldn’t change it now. He could, however, take out some of his lingering regret on the woman standing in front of him. 

He took her in, eyes scanning up and down her athletic figure. She wore grey pants that were a few shades lighter, and more than a few shades tighter, than his own. They showcased her long, toned thighs and calves, and her feet were covered in black combat boots. Her upper half was clad in a flowing, dark grey tank top, a black sports bra peeking out from the sides and top of it. She typically wore a baggy shirt unbuttoned over top, but must’ve taken it off sometime between 10 minutes ago and now. Without it, her lean, tan arms were visible, and Negan found himself intrigued about what was under the rest of the layers of clothing. If all went according to plan, he was sure as fuck going to find out. 

Keeping his relaxed posture against the windows, he let the silence draw out for a good minute, as a way to increase the anticipation and unknown. If it threw Arat off balance, she didn’t show it, just continued to watch him steadily and wait patiently. 

“I know you distrusted her for some fucking reason, but still, was it really fucking necessary to kill her?” Negan accused.

He was secretly pleased to see a small spark of confusion furrow Arat’s brow, as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. However, she quickly recovered, face schooled back to calm neutrality, as she replied, “She lied about the guns. Liars can’t be trusted.” 

Negan tucked his tongue into his cheek to keep from chuckling at her response. He didn’t want her to know that he found the situation amusing…at least, not yet. 

“Ah, I get it. _You_ decided that Olivia was a liar, despite any hard evidence to fucking back you up, so you fucking shot her?”

When Arat didn’t immediately respond, Negan took a step forward and bellowed, “Answer me!”

“You gave me the order to kill someone. I picked the one that I didn’t trust.” 

Though her voice was calm, her eyes had dropped to the floor at his feet. The submissive gesture caused his lips to curl up slightly on one side, and he felt his dick stir at the myriad of possibilities showcased by that one action.

“Trust…” he drawled, stepping forward again, this time circling around the side of his massive desk. “Was it really that? Or maybe…it was something else.”

Arat continued to stare down, her gaze following his boots as they approached. They didn’t stop advancing until they were right in front of her, until _he_ was right in front of her.

“Were you fucking jealous of her?” Negan asked, his voice so close that goosebumps erupted along her bare shoulders. 

“No,” Arat replied, voice still firm, but so low it was almost a whisper. 

“Fucking look at me,” Negan commanded, causing Arat to jerk her gaze up to his own. 

His tawny eyes blazed into her own, his face right above hers as he growled, “I don’t fucking believe you. I think you saw me showing Olivia some attention, and you didn’t fucking like it. Why else would you hold such a grudge against her?”

“I’m not jealous; I was just following orders,” Arat blurted, the rushed words an indicator that she had momentarily lost her controlled persona. 

Negan let a grin cross his face at her reaction, his eyes lowering to take in her chest, which was slightly heaving with her increased breathing. Considering she hadn’t been the least bit out of breath when entering his office, it was safe to say that her reaction was due to his proximity, which was exactly what he wanted. 

“Of course not, sweetheart. Let me guess, you’re just so god damn protective of me that you’d kill every woman in the vicinity, if I fucking ordered it.”

He saw a slight spark of annoyance in her gaze, when she replied, “Would it be a problem if I did?” 

Instead of angering him, her comment caused him to chuckle devilishly, one of his glove-covered hands coming up to wrap around her chin tightly. His fingers and thumb pressed into her cheeks, scrunching them slightly, as he suggested, “Since you enjoy taking orders so fucking much, perhaps we should see just how far your loyalty goes.”

Her eyes widened slightly at his words, and although it was hard to tell with her caramel complexion, he swore a slight blush tinged her cheeks.

“What’ll it be, Arat,” he said, drawling her name in a way that, unknowingly to him, caused a rush of wetness between her thighs. “Do you want to leave…or stay?”

There were a few long seconds of silence, where Negan thought, perhaps, she would indeed decide to leave, before she firmly answered, “I’ll stay.”

Dropping his hand from her chin and taking a step back, Negan’s eyes twinkled with excitement, as he realized that she was willing to play…willing to submit.

“If, at any time, you want to stop, that’s all you have to say. One ‘stop’ from you, and this ends.” His lips curled up into a smirk as he chuckled, “But, something tells me you won’t be saying that anytime soon. Do you understand?”

She nodded and stated a simple, “Yes, sir,” that made his blood rush south to fill his dick. She had always followed his orders without hesitation, but now, he wanted more than that. He didn’t just want her loyalty and devotion…he wanted her submissive and begging. Not as a Savior, but as a woman. 

“Strip.”

His voice was the commanding tone that he used when directing his men, only now, it had a slightly huskier quality to it, the one hint that he wasn’t unaffected by the situation. Well…that and the massive hint that was in his pants right now. 

He was pleased when her hands lifted to grab her tank top without hesitation, drawing the fabric up over her head and throwing it to the side, where it landed unceremoniously on the floor. Next went the sports bra, and Negan licked his lips unconsciously at the sight of her perky breasts bouncing into view. They were topped with dusky nipples that he ached to get his hands and mouth on…but not today. Perhaps next time, he would take the time to indulge; but now, he just wanted her full submission, so that he could fuck her into next week and take the edge off the constant boner he seemed to have whenever she was around.

She toed off her boots and kicked them to the side before unbuttoning her pants and stripping the tight fabric down her legs. Negan gave a soft groan at the realization that she was wearing a black thong, her firm ass showcased for just a second as she turned to the side and tossed her pants on top of the shirt and bra already on the floor. She turned back to him, her eyes catching his and holding, as she hooked her thumbs in either side of the panties and slowly pushed them down her thighs, until they dropped to the floor on their own. She lifted one delicate foot, catching the thong on her toes and flicking it to the side, as well. She then straightened her shoulders and reassumed the same position she had been in when first entering his office, awaiting his next order. 

“The hair, too,” he added, watching greedily as she reached up and pulled out the band holding her hair up in a bun. Shaking her head, the blonde-tipped dark curls fell around her face, instantly softening her features and taking her transformation to that last step from Savior to lover. 

Negan stood there and drank in the sight of her naked body, starting at the top of her head and trailing down over her long neck and delectable tits. His eyes caressed the dip of her waist, curve of her hips, and the long, supple legs, topped by her delicate mound, which was covered in a thin layer of neatly-trimmed curls. 

Moving forward, Negan slowly walked around Arat, as if a predator circling his prey. He was impressed when she kept her gaze forward, although he did notice the way her shoulders slightly tensed when he stopped behind her. He moved in close, so that his voice was near her ear, and the warm puffs of his breath caused the curls above her shoulder to flutter softly. 

“Tell me, sweetheart. Do you enjoy following my orders?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” was the immediate reply. 

“Does it make you wet?” he growled. 

There was a slight hesitation this time, before she huskily replied, “Yes, Sir.” 

Negan bit his lip to hold back a groan at her admission, glad that she couldn’t see his face, since it showed that he wasn’t quite as in control of his desire as he wanted her to think. 

“Do you think I should check, just to be fucking sure?” 

“God, yes,” she whimpered back, her body unconsciously leaning back towards him, as if searching for his touch. 

Negan grinned arrogantly, pleased with her needy response. It showed that she was quickly becoming unable to maintain the calm and collected persona that she typically showcased to everyone else. 

Lifting one of his gloved hands, he laid it on her waist, causing Arat to twitch slightly in surprise. The only sound in the room was her heavy breathing, as he slid his hand silently across the front of her smooth, flat stomach. She released a small gasp when he moved lower, the buttery fabric of his gloves gliding through her pubic hair and down to cup over her mound. 

Negan was tall enough that he could look down over her shoulder and see his hand covering her, see the way her nipples were rock hard and her belly was trembling slightly in anticipation. 

“Do you see that?” he whispered in her ear. “I’m claiming that fucking pussy as _mine_.” 

Arat gazed down, as well, breath catching in her throat at both the sight and Negan’s words. Much as she was trying to keep it together, to not let him see just how much she wanted him to throw her up against the nearest surface and fuck her until she screamed, she was steadily losing any and all control. She had been conditioned to follow Negan’s orders without argument, but she never realized, until now, just how far that conditioning went. Or just how much she had subconsciously been craving this…had wanted him to dominate her and show her just how in charge he really was. 

When she felt two leather-encased fingers part her folds and enter her dripping pussy, she cried out and stumbled. If it wasn’t for his hand on her cunt holding her steady, it was quite possible she would’ve fell to the ground in reaction to the sensations flowing through her. 

Negan wrapped his other hand around her waist, to help stabilize her, as he roughly thrust his fingers in and out of her a few times before removing his hand. He lifted the fingers up in front of her face and purred, “Fucking hell, will ya look at that? That pussy fucking soaked my whole god damn hand.”

Arat was both shocked and turned on to see that he was right. Not only were the fingers he had had inside her soaked in her juices, but it had also dripped down onto his palm, staining the leather an even darker color where it was soaked through. 

“Clean it off,” he demanded, bringing his hand closer to her face. 

She opened her mouth obediently, and Negan stuck the same two fingers, that had just been inside her pussy, past her lips. She moaned at the taste, her essence a sweet icing to contrast with the bold tang of the leather. She swirled her tongue around the digits, sucking off as much of her pussy juice as she could, before he removed his fingers from her mouth with a soft pop. 

Inspecting his fingers, he gave an approving, “Good girl,” that sent a spark of heat down her spine, and caused her cunt to clench in response. 

“Let’s find out what else that sexy as fuck mouth of yours is good for,” Negan drawled, removing his other hand from her waist and walking around to stand in front of her again. 

Arat slowly lifted her gaze to meet his own, her thighs pressing together to try and relieve some of the ache between them. Negan’s pupils were so dilated with desire that only a thin ring of amber was visible. He looked like a hungry jungle cat, and she found that she was more than willing to serve as his next meal. 

“Kneel,” Negan growled, his tone brokering no argument. 

Arat knew that, from now on, it would be impossible not to think of this moment every time he used this tone to give her orders in the future. Every time he asked her to shoot someone or scavenge a house, she was going to think of standing before him naked, his fingers soaked from her pussy and his eyes blazing a trail over her exposed flesh. 

Lowering her body, so that her knees hit the concrete floor, Arat looked up at Negan submissively, ready to follow his next orders, whatever they might be. 

She licked her lips when Negan’s hands moved down to unbuckle his belt. She watched, mesmerized, as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Shoving the jeans down just enough to pull out his hard cock, he stroked his hand over the impressive length. Arat’s mouth watered at the sight, but she held back, knowing that moving forward without his permission would not meet his approval. 

Negan was, himself, mesmerized by the sight of Arat on her knees in front of him. He could hardly wait to get between her pretty thighs and lose himself balls deep inside, what he now knew, was a fucking tight as hell, and drenched, pussy. But first, he wanted to feel those lips on his dick. 

“Open that pretty fucking mouth,” he drawled, moving his hips forward. 

Arat obeyed instantly, and Negan groaned as he slowly fed her his cock, the sight of it disappearing between her full lips almost enough to bring him to his knees right alongside her. He gripped a handful of her curls, to steady her head, as he slowly pushed forward until his balls hit her chin. She struggled to take him all in, her eyes watering as he hit so deep, that she almost gagged. 

Giving a throaty moan, Negan pulled back a few inches, before pressing forward again, slowly fucking her throat. Arat’s hands had instinctually came up to grab his denim-clad thighs. At first, they had pressed in slight protest, but as he slowly moved in and out of her mouth, she started to relax, as did her grip. She hadn’t expected to be so into this, to actually _enjoy_ him using her in this way…but she did. So much, that she moaned around his dick, the vibrations causing Negan to give a harsh curse and jerk his hips a little harder against her. And when she reached up to squeeze his balls with one of her hands, the sound that came from his throat sounded suspiciously like a whine. If Arat’s mouth hadn’t been stuffed so full with cock, she would’ve smiled at the sound. He might be the one in charge, but she knew that like this, with her mouth around his dick, she momentarily had the upper hand. 

Negan also realized that he was in danger of losing control of the situation, so he regrettably pulled his dick from Arat’s mouth, watching in awe as a long string of saliva hung between the tip of his cock and her tongue, before it broke away and fell to the ground. 

His hand still fisted in her hair, he used it to tug her upwards while huskily grunting, “Stand up.” 

The sharp sting on her scalp caused Arat to stagger quickly to her feet, giving a gasp as he jerked her head back and brought his face down right in front of her own. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he growled against her lips, causing her to shiver. 

Unable to nod her head, thanks to his tight grip on her hair, she whispered, “Yes…yes, I want it.” 

She felt as though the devil had just seduced her with his charm and invited her to hell…and she had eagerly accepted.

“Say it!” he demanded, his hand tightening more, and causing her to whimper with pain.

“I want you to fuck me, sir, please!” Arat pleaded. Any of the pride that had previously kept her from begging had flown out the window. Her clit was throbbing, and her cunt felt barren, begging to be filled. 

Negan’s eyes scanned around the office, deciding what his next move would be. They stopped when they landed on a spot across the room, a devilish smirk crossing his face. He looked back down at Arat, his hand finally releasing her hair as he said, “Go over to the window.” 

A bit confused, but willing to do whatever he asked, so long as it ended with his cock inside her, Arat walked on shaky legs around the desk and over to the large factory window. When she tried to turn around to face him, Negan barked, “No! Face the window.” 

Obeying, she turned and stared at the glass, a flash of embarrassment running across her chest as she realized that she was looking down at the front lawn. There was a group of women outside, hanging wet laundry out to dry, as well as multiple guards patrolling the fences. If any of them looked up right now…

Negan’s voice suddenly appeared right behind her; she had been so focused on the scene below, that she hadn’t heard his silent approach. “That’s right, sweetheart, I’m going to fuck you right up against this window, so anybody who wants to can fucking watch.”

Those words should’ve upset her, should’ve made her protest, tell him to stop. The idea of someone seeing her like this, of risking her reputation among the men as a no-nonsense hard ass, should’ve made her want to put an end to what was happening. Instead, Arat felt her traitorous body respond, an involuntary groan falling from her throat and a new rush of wetness coating her thighs at the thought of someone seeing. 

“You fucking love this, don’t you? I bet you _want_ someone to look up and see you. Well don’t worry, sweetheart, we’ll give them one hell of a fucking show.” 

With that, Arat felt Negan’s body press into her back, shoving her forward until she wasn’t just standing in front of the window…she was pressed clear up against the glass. Her tits were flattened against the cool surface of the window, causing the nipples to become even harder in response. Her hands had instinctually come up to catch herself, palms flattened against the glass on either side of her head. 

Negan crowded her up against the large window, his body blocking her in so that there was nowhere to run…and nowhere to hide. His cock was at her back, and the entire compound was at her front, completely oblivious of what was happening just a few stories above all of their unassuming forms. 

Hands tilting her hips back and up for easier access, Negan inserted a booted foot between her own bare feet and kicked Arat’s legs so far apart that she had to lean all her weight against the glass for support. She groaned at the feel of Negan’s fingers rubbing across her slit, spreading her wetness all along her mound, and even up over the crack of her ass. The muscles in her thighs and back tensed in anticipation at the feel of the tip of his cock at her entrance…but he didn’t move. 

Whimpering, she gently pushed back into Negan, a small plea for him to continue. Instead, he gave a hoarse chuckle and said, “You’re going to have to do a lot better than that, if you want this dick. Now, fucking beg for it!”

Arching her back further, so that her ass pressed harder back into him, Arat followed her leader’s command…she begged. 

“Please, Negan…please, I want it so bad. I want your cock in me, I…fuck… _please! Please fuck me!_ ”

Her voice broke at the end, and Negan knew that he had succeeded in breaking through her tough exterior. Knew that she was, in this moment, completely his, and that he could do whatever he wanted to her, with no resistance. 

“That’s it, Arat. Tell me how fucking much my dirty girl wants to be fucked.”

With that, he pushed forward, sliding his cock deep with one long, fast thrust. Arat cried out at the invasion, feeling herself stretch around him. It had been a while since she had fucked anyone, so there was a slight burn of pain, but it only heightened her excitement and pleasure…only solidified her pussy as _his_. 

He didn’t give her time to adjust or catch her breath; he pulled back out steadily, before sliding back in again, starting up a rhythm that was slow, but hard…and _deep_. She swore she could feel his dick reach the whole way to her chest, that was how deep he went. She twitched and pressed back against him with each thrust, trying to silently encourage him to go faster, to send her up to the brink of ecstasy. 

But, Negan was having none of that. His hand came down sharply, landing on her ass cheek with a crack. She cried out at the unexpected hit, the pain quickly vanishing and leaving a warm burn of pleasure in its wake. 

“You fucking liked that, didn’t you? You like having that hot little ass spanked, while I slide my dick in your wet cunt,” Negan growled. 

Arat moaned at his words. She should’ve been embarrassed, but his words rang too true for her to care at the moment. She did like it…no, she _loved_ it. 

“Yes, please, do it again, sir,” she whined. 

A sharp cry fell from her lips as he responded with another smack, in the same exact place as before. Her pussy clenched in reaction, which caused Negan to moan and finally pick up his pace. His hips moved faster as he started to lose control, and he pushed the length of his body harder against her. Since there was nowhere left for her to go, her body pushed closer up against the glass, almost to the point of being painful. The hand, not at her hip, lifted to once more grip a handful of her hair, pushing her face forward until her cheek was smashed up against the window, his throaty voice whispering in her ear.

“See all of them down there? What do you think they’d fucking see, if they looked up here right now?”

Arat flickered her eyes downward as much as she could with her face pressed against the glass, taking in the various workers who were still down in the front yard. 

“I’ll tell you what they’d fucking see,” Negan continued. “They’d see your naked tits and cunt pressed up against my office window, and they’d fucking _know_ that you were being fucked. Hell, I bet they can see your pussy juice glistening all over my dick from way down there. And they might not be able to see it, but I bet they can imagine how tight your cunt is squeezing my big, fat dick right now. What would they think of you, hmm? Of their fearless Savior, Arat, naked and begging for my dick, crying out with those same lips that were just wrapped around my cock a few minutes ago? They wouldn’t see you as just a Savior anymore, oh no. They’d see you for what you really are… _my dirty fucking girl_.”

Arat, unable to find the brain cells needed to form words, moaned loudly in response. At this point, he could say anything he wanted, and she’d agree. So long as he kept thrusting his dick inside her and whispering dirty things in her ear with that sinful voice of his, he could’ve asked anything of her, anything at all, and she’d have given it to him, with no hesitation. And while that thought should’ve terrified her, instead it ramped up her desire even more, until she was whimpering and wordlessly begging him to let her come. 

Negan grunted with every thrust, his balls smacking her clit as the tip of his dick hit _that spot_ with each slide against her clenching walls. The wet, pornographic sounds of his cock fucking her drenched pussy filled the room, and Arat was certain that if it weren’t for the window and Negan’s body holding her up, she’d have been a limp pile of limbs on the floor ‘til now. 

The hand at her hip glided around to her mound, his fingers zeroing in on her swollen clit. Arat keened at the feel of his leather-coated fingers rubbing fast circles on her clit, her thighs trembling at the effort of holding herself in place for his hands and cock. The hand in her hair let go, only to immediately lower and wrap long fingers around the front of her throat. He tightened his hold until she could hardly draw a breath, pulling her upper body back towards him and arching her back so that she was completely immobilized…completely dominated by him and unable to move. 

Her nails scratched helplessly at the glass as she tried to get her balance, but to no avail. If she lifted either of her hands, the weight of her body would fall into his hand at her throat, completely cutting off her oxygen. Instead, she gasped in shallow breaths as he continued to fuck her relentlessly, his face looming above her own as he stared down at her intently. She saw the sweat that was beading at his forehead and running down over his temples, her head tilted back so far that she could even see his clenched jaw and the vein throbbing at the side of his throat. 

He tightened his grip, that last bit on her neck, cutting off any further breaths. Instead of panicking, Arat found herself submitting. She didn’t struggle any longer, but instead relaxed into his hold, completely giving both her body and herself over to him. Right when her vision started to get blurry, and she felt light-headed from lack of oxygen, she heard his voice, which sounded as if it were speaking to her through a foggy tunnel.

“Come, Arat. Now!” Negan commanded. 

He lifted the hand between her thighs before bringing his fingers down and giving her clit a hard, direct smack, at the same time that he loosened his grip on her throat. 

And Arat, like the good girl that she was, obeyed. 

Her orgasm hit her like a freight train, knocking into her so hard that, despite his relaxed grip on her throat, she found herself unable to breathe. Her mouth opened on a silent scream as her body exploded into a million fragments all around the room. Her vision went white and her body convulsed in Negan’s tight grip, as Arat came all over his cock. 

The feel of her body clenching and releasing on his dick made Negan let out a strangled moan as he reached his own peak. His hips stuttered as his cock jerked violently into her with each spurt of hot release. They both shivered and twitched as their bodies came back down from what had been the most intense orgasm either one of them had ever experienced. 

They stayed like that, bodies connected, and Arat still pressed up against the window, her panted breaths fogging up the glass. When Negan finally felt able to walk without stumbling, he removed his dick from Arat, causing her to shiver at the sensation, as a mixture of both their releases trickled out of her cunt and onto the concrete floor. 

Pushing herself upright with shaky hands, she slowly turned around and faced Negan, who somehow already had enough functioning brain cells to tuck his dick back in his pants. In fact, except for his zipper being undone and his belt unbuckled, he was completely dressed. He even had his gloves on, although the one was still obviously wet with a combination of her juices and saliva. 

Meanwhile, Arat was completely naked, with her hair tangled around her head and cum trailing down her inner thighs. She was also certain to have a nice red handprint on her ass by tomorrow, as a reminder of what had transpired. 

Uncertain what to do, or say, Arat stood there silently, watching Negan. He grinned cheekily at the sight, pleased as punch, that despite having been thoroughly dominated and fucked, Arat was still awaiting his orders. Still willing to be his loyal, good little soldier. 

Walking over to the pile of her clothes on the floor, he picked them up and tossed them on top of the desk. He then walked over and picked up Lucille from where she had been leaning against a nearby wall, in full view of all the action. 

Turning to Arat, he ran his tongue over his lips and looked her up and down, nodding approvingly. “I’d say we figured out that your loyalty does, indeed, go real fucking far. However, there’s still a few more… _kinks_ , I’d like to work out before I make an executive decision regarding how well-versed you are at taking my orders. So, clean yourself up, and get your sweet ass back downstairs with the rest of the Saviors. Make sure they divvy up the goods properly, and that they don’t act like fucking dimwits about it. Understood?”

Arat nodded softly, “Yes, sir.” 

He gave her a Cheshire cat grin in return, chuckling as he said, “Good girl, Arat.”

He turned and walked towards the door, opening it and making his exit. However, before closing the door, he turned and poked his head back in. 

“Oh, and Arat?”

“Yes, sir?” she replied, still standing in the same spot, and still naked. 

His eyes twinkled, as he purred, “I am far from done with you. Next time, remind me to fucking reward you, for following my orders so fucking well.” 

And with that, he was gone; Arat could hear him whistling happily as he marched down the hall. She wasn’t sure what he classified as a reward…but it was safe to say, based on the way her clit had throbbed and nipples had tightened in response to his words, that she was more than eager to find out.


End file.
